User talk:Soul reaper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Okami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 8 Purification Sake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Yoshiman (Talk) 10:10, December 4, 2010 Promotion Theme Just so you know Thanks for the tip! Just thought I'd say thank you for giving me that info earlier. I wasn't quite able to figure out why the info boxes didn't appear. Now I know why. Thanks again! ----Moonlight Wolf December 22, 2010, 10:31 (PST) Good work! wow, you really have contributed a lot. I also did a lot of work on this wiki but you've really accomplished a lot more.. nice work. Speculation A bit of Thanks Just wanted to thank you for thanking me of my Waka addition. New to the Wiki Is there anything I can do to be of assistance to the wiki. I am facinated with Japanese mythology and i am pretty handy with image editing. Most of my wiki editing is done here at Narutopedia. Oh and thanks for the greeting - I appreciate it. ~ Fmakck → Talk → '' 02:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Hello Soul reaper And thanks for the welcome to the wiki. I wanted to know what do you think of having more galleries in the wiki, since Okami has a lot of good artwork it's a pity if we don't take advantage of that to increase the quality of the wiki. By the way if I can help with anything let me know, Kuro Selas 00:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks for the heads up. Kuro Selas 10:35, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just thought they would look good there...Kuro Selas 11:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.. I actually edit about 8 or 9 wikies so sometimes it's hard to get used to the different rules. By the way the templates you have are really amazing. Kuro Selas 15:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No need to thank me. They are really great and fit the wiki perfectly. Where can I find the rules for editing here? I would like to be more active without making you have to undo most of my editions lol Kuro Selas 10:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Kuro Selas 13:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Few things.I don't know how to make a link like that,and no clue how to put a line above the O.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The underline thing I didn't do.I just got it at another site and forgot to remove them.Hikaruyami-having fun* 05:26, February 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back First off, I really, really apologize for being gone for so long. The repairs went on longer than I expected, and I didn't have any access to any computers. The only real computer I had was a Wii, and it's a pain to attempt to edit on there. I sincerely apologize for being gone for so long. But back to your point on the Background section. I see the background section as a subsection to the big section of Story. The way I imagined it, this is how sections go (with characters): Title INFO Personality Appearance Story Background Okami Okamiden Gallery Trivia That's the way I always seen it. And for Kaguya's page, the quote in the quote section was the only quote in the quotes section, and I thought it was a quote that speaks on her character. Add into that the quote was the only quote in there, I thought it deserved to be on the top of the page. Sorry for acting too quickly though, it's been a while since I've done some actual editing. The Yoshiman 00:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Any other questions or comments to keep me up-to-date, please, leave a message on my page. The Yoshiman 00:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, one thing. There's a page here that seems pretty useless. Do you think I should delete it, or keep it? The Yoshiman 01:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Templates and other things 1. Your Kaguya quotes are okay, it just seems right to add a quote to the top of the page. You can replace the current one with the one you proposed, but personally, I like header quotes to be either an introduction to the name of the character, or a quote that speaks about the personality of the character. 2. I'll delete the =) templates, I honestly don't think anyone would ever use them. 3. This template is used to clear the margins on a given page. For example, see this revision compared to the newer one. Go down to the Appearance section and compare the two; the template basically just makes the page easier to read. The Yoshiman 23:10, March 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Human Page Yeah, I'm planning on making a human page. We have pages on Poncles and Oina, so why not make a human page? I'll probably start on it tomorrow. The Yoshiman 05:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Walkthroughs I just started Okami again to remind myself of the game's events and to get ready for Okamiden. Yeah, I think a walkthrough is suitable, we can just name it "Okami Walkthrough" or "Okami Guide". I'll wait till you respond with a nice name so I can get the page started. The Yoshiman 22:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe we should split up the game's walkthrough into different articles, like the main quest in one article, and side quests, Stray Beads, and all other extras into another article. And as for Amaterasu's page, I can cut out important details because let's face it, it's long, but it has some details that can be easily cut out, and due to the fact that the page isn't nearly as full yet, we could fit a lot of room into the page. I honestly think we could fit Amaterasu's involvement in Okami (and maybe later Okamiden) into one page; if we can't, that's the time we create side articles for the plot. All in all, I think I'll need to fix up Amaterasu's page a bit more before considering side articles for a plot. And please, feel free to elaborate on ideas for the Okami Walkthrough. It would be a good addition to this wiki. The Yoshiman 15:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I can't create Recently there's some sort of error that means I can't create pages. Specifically, I was trying to make a page for susano's sword, Tohenboku. I typed out all the text, but then it all vanished and I got this error message PHP fatal error in /usr/wiki current/extensions/wikia/CreateAPage.php line 227: Cannot access protected property CreatePageImageUploadForm: $msessionKey If you have any ideas on what this is, please tell me how to counter it or fix it if you can, please. Thanks. CABAL 11:56, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Okamiden I definitely plan on playing the sequel of one of my favorite games of all time. I've been real busy lately though, but rest assured, I plan on buying that game. The Yoshiman 04:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:56, March 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Boss Pages Note about Boss Pages with Involvement sections: if you see them, remove theme. Involvement is the same as the Story section in an article, I haven't been adding those sections, they've been there ever since the wiki was started. If you can, replace them with Story. The Yoshiman 21:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Quote Template Would it be okay if I was to add a quote template to this wiki? It's basically a quote design as seen on this page: http://xenosaga.wikia.com/wiki/Shion_Uzuki (this is a wiki that I have adopted). —Jiyanamiki 02:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I have added a quote template: Template:Quote2. You can add it to the top of articles by filling it in as so: I could change the coloring if you would like. 20:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't really understand... Are you saying I should make a template for the quotes section or to just leave it how it is? Do you want to use the template? Sorry for the confusion. —Jiyanamiki 19:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Ohh, I understand now. Well I'll leave that up to you then. Anyway, is there anything else I can do to help out around here? —Jiyanamiki 18:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Seeing those pages without good images bothered me a little, I just had to add my own. I love Ōkami, and I want this wiki to be the best Ōkami resource on the web, and I'm going to do whatever I can do achieve that goal. Thanks for helping me fix the image I was looking at other pages to try to figure out how people were resizing the files so that they weren't so huge, but you had already resize it by the time I figured it out. Thanks again for the quick fix. --Krad Hikari 08:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: I got it from the Official Okami Fan Page on Facebook (it was just posted earlier today). They posted a lot of concept art in the months leading up to Okmiden's release, but I haven't really checked to see if the other character pages have images uploaded yet. Krad Hikari 08:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC)